Alagasia
by Rukia Quincie Kuchiki
Summary: Three friends and their boyfriends try to outrun their family ties.
1. Meeting the Guys

**Disclaimer :: **

**I do not own any of the characters that are within Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr or the untitled fourth book! Although everyone else is of my and Amelia's design.**

…...

Kanna, Kikyo and Kayame are wandering around the spine.

"We shouldn't be here!" Kikyo says, looking around in a worried way.

"Whatever, Kikyo. Stop whining!" Kanna says, rolling her eyes.

"I love it here!" Kayame says, spinning in a circle.

"Why!" Kikyo demands, looking around the spine for the gazillionth time.

"Wolves!" Kayame says, pointing to a pack of wolves not far away.

"No, Kayame! They're dangerous! Darigan, come quick!" Kikyo shouts, looking at Kayame with worried eyes.

"Don't call for your dragon, Kikyo! He wil-" Darigan suddenly drops out of the sky. He roars, and eats the wolf. "OH MY GOD!" Kayame shouts, wide eyed as she looks at the spot the wolf had been.

"Yum." Darigan says as he spits the bones out right in front of Kayame.

"Damn your dragon, Kikyo! Deviant, come!" Kayame shouts, looking at the sky. Deviant shows up, and growls at Darigan.

"Guys! Stop it! Rubirah, please come and help!" Kanna says, shaking her head. Rubirah yawns, and shows her large teeth.

"Darigan, Deviant. Stop fighting." Rubirah says in a tired voice.

"But..." Darigan mutters, looking at Deviant.

"No buts! Deviant?" Rubirah says, turning to look at the green dragon.

"Yes, we'll stop." Deviant says, lowering his head.

"Kikyo, Kayame?" Kanna questions, looking at her two friends.

"Yeah, sorry." Kayame says, refusing to look at Kikyo.

"Me too." Kikyo says in a forced voice. All of a sudden, three guys appear.

"Girls? What are you doing here? It's very dangerous." One of the guys says, looking at the girls with worried eyes.

"We apologize, sir." Kanna says, bowing at the waist. Three dragons suddenly drop to the ground. "You have dragons?" Kanna asks, surprised.

"Yes. I see you do as well." The guy says, looking at the three dragons.

"Yep!" Kayame says, smiling.

"My name's Roran." One guy says as he walks up to a green dragon, and runs a hand over the scales.

"Murtagh." The guy with black hair says.

"I'm Eragon." The last guy says in a polite voice.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kanna." Kanna says, smiling sweetly.

"Kayame's my name!" Kayame says with a solute.

"Kikyo." Kikyo says in a whatever voice.

"We shouts get out of here. Let's go to my place." Roran says, glancing around the clearing. So, everyone and their dragons fly to Roran's house. They eat some food, and relax in the living room. Murtagh suddenly gets up.


	2. Galbatorix's Arrival

**Disclaimer ::**

**I do not own any of the characters that appear within Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr or the untitled fourth book. I only own my own characters and Amelia owns hers.**

…

"I'm going outside to the bench." Murtagh says as he looks at Kikyo.

"Me too." Kikyo says, standing up. She follows Murtagh to the bench.

"Kikyo...I don't believe it!" Murtagh says, turning to look at her with a smile.

"You don't believe it? I don't believe it!" Kikyo says, shaking her head.

"Your father?" Murtagh questions.

"I snuck out on Darigan." Kikyo says with a shrug.

"Oh my god! I snuck out on Legolas." Murtagh says, grinning.

"I love you, Murtagh." Kikyo says with a serious look on her face.

"I love you too, Kikyo." Murtagh says in a quiet voice.

"What?" Kikyo asks, unable to hear him.

"Nothing." He says with a smile.

"Whatever, Murtagh." Kikyo says, shaking her head. They start making-out. Everyone comes out of the house, but freeze when they see what's going on.

"MURTAGH!" Eragon shouts in surprise.

"KIKYO!" Kanna shouts, just as surprised as Eragon. Eragon looks at Kanna. She smiles shyly at him. Meanwhile, Roran and Kayame are also talking to each other. They're laughing. "It's dark! I can't see you guys! Kikyo, goddammit! Come out!" Kanna shouts. Eragon looks at her. "Oops, sorry." She says. Kikyo and Murtagh appear.

"GUYS! WHERE HAVE YOU BE-" Kayame begins, but stops when Murtagh raises a hand for her to be silent.

"Shh! It's Galba-" Murtagh begins, but stops when Galbatorix's dragon appears.

"SICK 'EM, ELDEST!" Galbatorix shouts. Eldest dives, and tries to bite Kikyo, only to stop. "EAT HER!" Galbatorix commands. Eldest looks at him with a sad look on her face.

_*I can't.*_ She says, shaking her head.

"You WORTHLESS!" Galbatorix yell.

...  
**Well, there you have it. The second part of my Alagasia story! Hope you all like and a review or comment would be nice!  
**  
_-Rukia Quincie Kuchiki_


	3. The Decision

**Disclaimer ::**

**I do not own any of the characters that appear within Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr or the untitled fourth book. I only own my own characters and Amelia owns hers.**

…

"She won't eat me because I was nice to her when she was younger." Kikyo says with a smile. Eldest hangs her head sadly as a tear falls down her face. "Eldest, honey. Come here." Kikyo says, smiling. Eldest slowly walks over to Kikyo, and nuzzles up against her. "FATHER! YOU DO NOT DESERVE THIS DRAGON!" Kikyo shouts, angry.

"KIKYO!" Galbatorix's voice booms.

"Yes, father?" Kikyo asks in a submissive voice.

"One, give me back my dragon. Two, get your ASS back to my castle, now. Murtagh, you too!" Galbatorix commands. Murtagh merely smiles. "What?" Galbatorix demands.

"Nothing. Bye, Roran, Eragon." Murtagh says, waving toward the two.

"Bye, Kanna, Kayame." Kikyo says as she walks toward her father at the same time Murtagh does. The three of them leave with Eldest, Darigan and Legolas following not far behind. They get back to the castle. Galbatorix turns around, and slaps Kikyo across the face.

"YOU DISGRACEFUL GIRL! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE ALIVE!" Galbatorix shouts. He goes to slap her again, but Murtagh grabs his hand.

"STOP!" Murtagh shouts in an authority filled voice.

"Murtagh! No!" Kikyo shouts. Galbatorix pulls out his sword, and goes to slash Murtagh, but something/one gets in the way. "DARIGAN! NO!" Kikyo shouts as she looks on in horror as the blade cuts into Darigan's side.  
_  
^I know you love him...I had to.^_ Darigan says in a serious voice.

"OW! owwwwwww my god!" Kikyo shouts as she feels Darigan's pain.  
_  
^Hang in there, Kikyo.^_ Darigan says in a strong voice.

"I'm...trying!" Kikyo says through her teeth.

"Foolish dragon! If you die, so does Kikyo!" Galbatorix says, glaring at Darigan.  
_  
^Who said I was dying?^_ Darigan questions. He gets up, and stands beside Legolas. They both growl at Galbatorix. _^Legolas, let's get into position. We're going to kill Galbatorix.^_ Darigan says in a sure voice.  
_  
^NO!^_ Legolas shouts, horrified.  
_  
^WHY not?^_ Darigan demands.  
_  
^If we do, ELDEST dies too.^_ Legolas says, looking at the ground.

"I'd kill you, Galbatorix, but I will NOT sacrifice Eldest." Kikyo says, glaring at her father. Eldest sadly looks at Kikyo and knows what she has to do. She trots over to Kikyo, and nuzzles her.  
_  
^I love you, Kikyo. I genuinely appreciate you caring for me.^_ Eldest says in a sad voice.

"No problem, Eldest. You are like one of my own." Kikyo says, smiling.  
_  
^I'll miss you very much, Kikyo.^_ Eldest says as she takes a step away from Kikyo.

"Eldest. What? NO!" Kikyo shouts as she understands just what Eldest is saying.  
_  
^Goodbye, Kikyo.^_ Eldest says in a sad voice.

...  
**Tada! Here's the third part of my Alagasia story! Oh, and a review or comment would be nice!  
**  
_-Rukia Quincie Kuchiki_


	4. Awkward Situations

**Disclaimer ::**

**I do not own any of the characters that appear within Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr or the untitled fourth book. I only own my own characters and Amelia owns hers.**

…

Eldest kills Galbatorix. They both die.

"ELDEST!" Kikyo shouts, tears streaming down her face before she collapses to her knees. "Eldest..." She mutters.

"I'm so sorry, Kikyo." Murtagh says, laying a hand on her shoulder. Legolas and Darigan come up to the two of them, and nuzzle Kikyo's cheek. They lie down on the castle floor in sorrow.

Meanwhile, Eragon is sitting next to Kanna. They're watching their dragon's play in a field.

"They're so beautiful together." Kanna says with a smile on her face.

"So are we." Eragon says, not thinking at all about what he was going to say.

Meanwhile, Roran and Kayame are eating, as are Deviant and Inheritance. The two dragons are eating a deer. Roran and Kayame are having meat and vegetables. Roran picks up a baby carrot, and looks at it. He looks at Kayame, who is chewing on a tomato. Roran pokes her.

"Yes?" Kayame asks, looking at Roran with a raised eyebrow.

"Open." Roran says, holding the baby carrot out. Kayame opens her mouth, and Roran pops the carrot in. Kayame smiles at Roran as she chews the carrot.

Meanwhile, Kanna is looking at Eragon with wide eyes.

"EXCUSE ME?" Kanna questions, completely flabbergasted.

"We're so beautiful together." Eragon says, still not thinking about what he's saying.

"We...we are?" Kanna asks, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Sorry, what did I say?" Eragon asks, suddenly realizing just how awkward of a situation he had put Kanna in.

"You're so stupid." Kanna says, slapping Eragon on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about how beautiful we are together." Eragon says, scratching the back of his head in an attempt to remody the situation.

"ERAGON! That's what you said the first time!" Kanna says, looking at Eragon with unsure eyes.

"I know." Eragon says, a smile covering his face. He scoots closer to Kanna, and she lays her head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Kikyo and Murtagh are crying for Eldest. They lay on the floor next to her body.

"Let's bury her...and...my father." Kikyo says, hating that she said the last part.

"I thought you hated him, Kikyo." Murtagh says, looking at Kikyo with cautious eyes.

"Yes, but he deserves a proper burial. So does Eldest." Kikyo says, glaring at her father's dead body. So, the four of them bury Galbatorix and Eldest outside the castle. "An empty castle." Kikyo mutters, looking up at the castle.

"We could raise a family here." Murtagh says, looking at Kikyo.

"YEAH! Me, you, and the others could move in! And all our dragons, too! It's a big enough castle...we could have our privacy." Kikyo says, smiling at Murtagh.

"Kikyo...you're missing the point. To start a family, me and you have to-" Murtagh begins, but Kikyo cuts him off.

"WHOA, Murtagh. You mean SEX?" Kikyo asks, looking at Murtagh with wide eyes.

"...yeah..." Murtagh mutters, never looking away from Kikyo.

"Let's go." Kikyo says as a devious smile covers her face. They run up to a bed, and start to have a family.

Meanwhile, Kayame, after eating meat and vegetables, looks at Roran.

"What?" Roran asks, looking at Kayame's look with confusion.

"I think we should check up on Kikyo and Murtagh." Kayame says, looking at Roran with serious eyes.

"It's late, honey." Roran says, shaking his head.

...  
**Part four of my Alagasia story is now up! Oh, and a review or comment would be nice!  
**  
_-Rukia Quincie Kuchiki_


	5. Heading Toward Danger

**Disclaimer ::**

**I do not own any of the characters that appear within Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr or the untitled fourth book. I only own my own characters and Amelia owns hers.**

…

"...uh, PLEASE?" Kayame asks, really wanting to go. Deviant wanders up to Kayame with Inheritance not far behind.

"We can fly you there." Deviant says, rubbing his head against Kayame's hair.

"Yes, we can." Inheritance says, nodding his head.

"Okay, let's go." Roran says, turning to look at Kayame.

"WAIT!" Kayame shouts, throwing her arms out to stop everyone.

"WHAT?" Roran questions, Kayame spooking him. As he spins around, sword at the ready.

"Let's go get Kanna and Eragon as well!" Kayame says, a smile covering her face. So, Kayame and Roran get on their dragons, and fly to get Kanna and Eragon.

Meanwhile, Kanna and Eragon are sitting outside, looking at the stars when Kayame and Roran arrive.

"KANNA!" Kayame shouts, standing up in her saddle.

"ERAGON!" Roran shouts.

"WHAT?" Both Kanna and Eragon questions, jumping to their feet.

"Get on your dragons...we're going to Galbatorix's castle!" Kayame commands, pointing toward Kanna and Eragon's sleeping dragons. So, Kanna gets on Rubirah, and Eragon gets on Saphira. They all fly off toward Galbatorix's castle.

Meanwhile at Galbatorix's castle, Kikyo and Murtagh are done having sex.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kikyo says as she gets to her feet, and begins to pull her clothes on.

"Okay." Murtagh says, a grin plastered across his face. Kikyo pulls on her shirt as she walks to the bathroom, where she notices something.

...  
**Behold, the awesomeness that is part five of my Alagasia story! Oh, and a review or comment would be nice!  
**  
_-Rukia Quincie Kuchiki_


	6. Kikyo's Jealousy

**Disclaimer ::**

**I do not own any of the characters that appear within Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr or the untitled fourth book. I only own my own characters and Amelia owns hers.**

…

"I'm pregnant." Kikyo says as she walks back out of the bathroom.

"OMG! OMG!" Murtagh shouts.

"WHAT!" Kikyo demands, turning to glare at Murtagh.

"That's awesome!" Murtagh says as a smile covers his face.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one carrying the baby!" Kikyo says, glaring at Murtagh with irritated eyes.

"But...you aren't happy too?" Murtagh asks, his smile fading.

"I am. HEY! Where's Darigan and Legolas?" Kikyo asks as a smile covers her face as well.

"They're outside." Murtagh says, pointing toward the door. Murtagh and Kikyo hold hands as they walk outside. They see their dragons.

"OH MY GOD!" Both Kikyo and Murtagh shout as they see what their dragons had been up to. Darigan and Legolas are in the middle of having sex.

"Kikyo!" Darigan shouts, looking at her with embarrassment.

"Murtagh." Legolas says, even more embarrassed than Darigan is.

"You...you're-" Kikyo begins, but stops when she can't form the words.

"You weren't supposed to see." Darigan says, looking at Kikyo with serious eyes.

"Well, I did!" Kikyo says, her face turning red with anger.

"Kikyo, don't be angry. We were doing the same thing." Murtagh says, walking up behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

"MURTAGH!" Kikyo shouts, turning red.

"Well, Kikyo." Darigan says, a smile covering his face.

"SHUT UP, EVERYONE!" Kikyo commands as she pulls out of Murtagh's arms, and runs inside the castle.

"What's up with her?" Darigan asks, looking at Murtagh in confusion.

"She's pregnant." Murtagh says with a happy sigh.

"As am I, Murtagh." Legolas says as she comes over to Murtagh, and rubs her head against him.

"Wow..." Murtagh says, laying a hand on Legolas' head.

Meanwhile; Kanna, Roran, Eragon and Kayame are just arriving. They see two dragons and Murtagh standing outside.

"HI MURTAGH!" Kanna shouts, waving her hands. She jumps off her dragon as soon as they had touched the ground, runs up to Murtagh, and hugs him.

"Hi, Kanna." Murtagh says, looking at her in surprise. Kikyo comes running out.

"KANNA!" Kikyo shouts, glaring angrilly at Kanna. She runs up to Kanna, and calls Darigan, who puts a claw on Kanna's neck.

"Ouch! Darigan, please!" Kanna pleads in between gasps for breath.

"Kikyo, Darigan, please-" Murtagh begins, but Kikyo cuts him off.

"NO, MURTAGH! YOU'RE MINE. I WON'T ACCEPT ANY OTHER GIRL HUGGING YOU, EVEN IF IT'S ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!" Kikyo shouts, a look of absolute hatred in her eyes.

"No, Kikyo. Kanna is my half sister." Murtagh says, walking over to Kikyo. He pulls her off of Kanna when he sees the shocked look on her face.

"OMG." Kikyo says, completely shocked.

"KIKYO! GET YOUR DRAGON OFF OF ME!" Kanna shouts in a forced voice.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Darigan, take your claw off of Kanna." Kikyo says, waving her hand back and forth.

"Yes, Kikyo." Darigan says as he steps off of Kanna.

...  
**Behold, the awesomeness that is part six of my Alagasia story! Oh, and a review or comment would be nice!  
**  
_-Rukia Quincie Kuchiki_


	7. Kanna's True Identity

**Disclaimer ::**

**I do not own any of the characters that appear within Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr or the untitled fourth book. I only own my own characters and Amelia owns hers.**

…

Suddenly, Morzan appears.

"Father?" Murtagh questions, looking at Morzan in confusion.

"...hello, Morzan." Kikyo says, bowing her head.

"Hello, Kikyo." Morzan says with a strange look on his face.

"We had sex." Murtagh blurts out when his father turns to look at him.

"OMG!" Morzan, Kanna, Eragon, Roran, Kayame and the dragon says with wide eyes.

"Is she..." Morzan begins.

"Yes." Murtagh says, bowing his head.

"I am here to kill your half sister." Morzan says simply.

"HUH?" Both Kanna and Murtagh shout, looking at Morzan.

"No, Morzan. I need here." An all too familiar voice says from behind all of them.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kikyo shouts, spinning around to see none other than her father.

"We killed you! Well, Eldest did, anyway!" Murtagh shouts, looking at Galbatorix with confused and horrified eyes.

"You both should have known that I could come back to like." Galbatorix says, grinning.

"We'll kill you again." Eragon says in a confident voice.

"Shut up, Eragon." Galbatorix commands, turning to look at Eragon.

"Kanna is a disgrace to the family." Morzan says simply.

"THE FAMILY?" Galbatorix demands, looking at Morzan.

"Uh, yeah. She's Murtagh's half sister." Morzan says, scratching the back of his head.

"Eragon." Galbatorix says, turning back to Eragon.

"Yes?" Eragon questions, looking at Galbatorix with uncertain eyes.

"You do realize that if Kanna is Murtagh's half sister, than she's yours as well." Galbatorix says with a grin on his face. Eragon's quiet for a moment as he thinks about this. "No need to worry though, because Kanna isn't Murtagh's half sister." Galbatorix says, raising his head.

"Galbatorix...don't." Kanna pleads, looking at Galbatorix with wide eyes.

"Kanna. You dearly remember our time together, do you not?" Galbatorix asks, looking at Kanna with inquiring eyes.

"Don't..." Kanna shouts, eyes filling with tears.

"Galbatorix, she was only eleven-" Morzan says inbetween laughing. Kanna starts to full out cry.

"MORZAN!" Kanna shouts, tears coming down even faster.

"And Murtagh...he was...what, fourteen?" Morzan questions, looking directly at Murtagh.

"Yes." Galbatorix says, nodding.

"What the hell?" Kikyo questions, looking between the four of them.

"Nonononononono!" Kanna shouts, crying really hard.

"I'm sorry, Kanna. So, sorry." Murtagh says with a sad look on his face.

"WHAT the FUCK is going on?" Kikyo demands, looking around with close to bursting anger.

"Ah, my darling Kikyo. You were twelve at the time. Do you not remember?" Galbatorix questions, looking at Kikyo with a smile on his face.

"Remember?" Kikyo questions, thinking back to when she was twelve. Kikyo remembers crushing on Murtagh, but there was another girl. She remembers playing with Eldest and hearing screams and crying coming from her father's room. The girl had bruises and cuts all over her body. "YOU! MORZAN! AND MURTAGH! No. No. NOT MURTAGH. If it was, Kanna would never have been so happy to see him." Kikyo says, glaring at the three of them.

...  
**Behold, the awesomeness that is part seven of my Alagasia story! Oh, and a review or comment would be nice!  
**  
_-Rukia Quincie Kuchiki_


	8. The Horrifying Truth

**Disclaimer ::**

**I do not own any of the characters that appear within Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr or the untitled fourth book. I only own my own characters and Amelia owns hers.**

…

"I'm sorry, but I need to ask...WHAT the HELL is going on?" Kayame demands, looking around at everyone.

"Galbatorix, no, no!" Kanna shouts, shaking her head.

"Murtagh? Did you?" Kikyo questions, looking at Murtagh with questioning eyes.

"Kikyo..." Murtagh mutters, looking at Kikyo.

"Murtagh." Kanna says, looking at Murtagh with tears in her eyes.

"Kanna." Kikyo says, looking at Kanna with questioning eyes.

"Kanna was abused by my father and Galbatorix. And not just physically." Murtagh says, not meeting Kikyo's eyes.

"Emotionally?" Kayame questions.

"Sexually." Murtagh says in a tight voice.

"OMG!" Kayame, Eragon and Kikyo shout, looking at Murtagh than at Kanna.

"And." Murtagh says as he wipes a tear from his face. "I did nothing about it." Murtagh says in a sad voice.

"No one blames you, Murtagh." Kanna says, laying a hand against Murtagh's face.

"No, Kanna. You should blame me." Murtagh says, looking at Kanna with determined eyes.

"How come?" Kikyo questions, looking at Murtagh with questioning eyes.

"I, I, I-" Murtagh stutters.

"Spit it out, Murtagh!" Kikyo commands, glaring at Murtagh for wasting time.

"Come on, just say it." Kanna says, looking at Murtagh with confusion.

"I was in on it too." Murtagh says, lowering his head in shame.

"OMFG!" Kanna shouts.

"Murtagh!" Kikyo shouts, sounding horrified.

"Murtagh, I never thought that you would ever admit that." Galbatorix says with a smile on his face.

"I GOT IT I GOT IT I GOT IT!" Kikyo shouts.

"Got what?" Kanna asks, looking at Kikyo in confusion.

"YOU!" Kikyo shouts, pointing toward Kanna.

"WTF?" Kanna questions, looking at Kikyo like she's lost her mind.

"OMG! Me too!" Murtagh says, his eyes widening.

"TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Kanna commands, looking at them with impatient eyes.

...  
**Behold, the awesomeness that is part eight of my Alagasia story! Oh, and a review or comment would be nice!  
**  
_-Rukia Quincie Kuchiki_


	9. Unforgiveable Words

**Disclaimer ::**

**I do not own any of the characters that appear within Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr or the untitled fourth book. Though I do own all other characters along with Amelia owning a few.**

…

"You're, you're my sister!" Kikyo says, smiling.

"How did yo-" Kanna begins.

"It's very simple actually." Murtagh says, looking at Kanna like she's the most insane person there.

"HOW! EXPLAIN!" Kanna demands, glaring at the two of them even more.

"I have no idea. Ask Kikyo." Murtagh says, pointing toward Kikyo. Kanna looks at him for a moment.

"I just put two and two together." Kikyo says, shrugging.

"So, so, so, GALBATORIX is my-" Kanna begins, looking at Galbatorix with horror.

"Yes." Kikyo says, nodding.

"And Argetdail is my-" Kanna says near shouting now.

"Yes." Kikyo says, nodding.

"OMG! My father abused me, why? And Morzan and, and, and, MURTAGH!" Kanna shouts, looking around with a wild look on her face. Kanna bursts into tears, and runs into the castle, running upstairs.

"KANNA! Galbatorix, you!" Kikyo shouts, turning to look at her father with deep hatred.

"Kikyo. I demand that you call me father...OW!" Galbatorix begins, but is cut off by both Darigan and Rubirah biting into his leg.

"How dare you, HOW DARE YOU, you evil man." Both Rubirah and Darigan say with deep hatred. They watch as blood gushes out of the wound in Galbatorix's leg. After a moment or two, he dies.

"And STAY dead this time!" Rubirah shouts, glaring at Galbatorix's dead body. She growls, and breaths fire into the air.

"She's usually such a gentle dragon. Now she kills Galbatorix, and is breathing fire into the air." Eragon says, looking at Rubirah with uncertain eyes.

"I know." Kikyo says with a sad smile.

"I gotta go talk to Kanna. Saphira, Rubirah, come." Eragon commands as he runs toward the castle. Saphira and Rubirah run after him to the castle. Kanna is upstairs in a random room, or so she thinks. It's actually Galbatorix's room. Eragon finds her on the BED of all places. All of a sudden, Kikyo appears. She looks at the bed.

"GET OUT OF HERE! NOW! BEFOR-" Kikyo begins, before being cut off.

"Before I get here to kill you all!" Morzan says, cutting Kikyo's sentence short.

"NOOO! You can't!" Kikyo shouts, jumping in front of the two of them.

"You have disobeyed me, Argetigarjzla." Morzan says, looking at her with irritation.

"DON'T call me that!" Kikyo shouts, covering her ears.

"Where is Ethgriboetk?" Morzan questions, a smile covering his face at Kikyo's reaction.

"Right here in my pocket." Kikyo says, pulling the sword out. She runs forward, putting the sword against Morzan's neck. "Give me one good reason when I shouldn't kill you right now." Kikyo says with a murderous look on her face.

"Because you're not capable of doing so, young one." Morzan says with a smile.

"SHUT UP! shut up!" Kikyo shouts, shaking her head. She slashes at Morzan's neck, just enough to inflict pain, but not enough to kill him. "Why should I not kill you, right here, right now?" Kikyo demands.

"Galbatorix is dead. I must carry on his plan." Morzan says, looking at Kikyo with serious eyes.

"All the more reason to kill you!" Kikyo says, a look of deep determination on her face.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, KIKYO! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! STRANGLE HIM, STAB HIM-" Kanna shouts, pushing Kikyo out of the way.

"Kanna. Try me." Morzan says, motioning for Kanna to take a step forward. Morzan jumps up, and runs out the door of Galbatorix's room. "The dragons are not safe." Morzan says in a sure voice. Just as Morzan says that, Kanna's eyes go wide in horror.

"What...what...? The dragons? OH NO! NO! Rubirah!" Kanna shouts, running out of the room.

"Run!" Rubirah shouts as she sees Kanna appear not far away.

"RUBIRAH!" Kanna shouts, staring in horror as Morzan kills the dragons. Rubirah, Inheritance and Deviant are now dead. Saphira, Legolas and Darigan are crying and trying to defend themselves against Morzan's killer magic. Kikyo is watching her dragon struggle, Kanna's dead dragon, and Murtagh's dragon trying to defend her dragon. She utters two unforgiveable words.

"Fricai Kopa!" Kikyo mutters in an ominous voice. Everyone falls to the ground, blacked out.

….  
**And there you have it. Part 9 of my Alagasia story is now UP! A review and/or a comment would be most appreciated!**

_-Rukia Quincie Kuchiki_


	10. The Death Stare

**Disclaimer ::**

**I do not own any of the characters that appear within Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr or the untitled fourth book. Though I do own all other characters along with Amelia owning a few.**

…

Morning comes, and people are waking up. Kanna looks over at Kikyo, who is sitting in the grass with her head between her legs, crying.

"KI...KIK...YO...?" Kanna asks, walking toward Kikyo, who looks up at her with a tear covered face.

"KANNA! Who else is alive?" Kikyo asks, looking around for anyone else.

"Uh...Murtagh, Kayame...um...Eragon, Darigan, Legolas and Saphira..." Kanna says, watching Kikyo with a look of confusion.

"Roran? OMG. Kayame..." Kikyo says, her eyes widening in horror.

"Roran? Roran?" Kayame asks, looking around for him.

"I...I'm so sorry, Kayame! The death stare kills your target, but sometimes takes another life." Kikyo says, collapsing back to the ground.

"But Morzan is dead! At least he's gone!" Kanna says, trying to find a happy part to the situation.

"Or is he?" Someone asks.

"NO! DIE!" Kanna shouts.

"Kanna, Kanna, Kanna..." They say, shaking their pointer finger at her.

"DIE!" Kanna shouts, hatred deep in her eyes.

"You don't want me to die." The person says, shaking their head.

"Yes, I do." Kanna says, glaring at them.

"Look into my eyes." They command.

"NO, DIE!" Kanna shouts.

"Fricai Kopa!" The person shouts.

"NO!" Kanna shouts, her eyes going wide with dread. Everyone falls to the ground, and blacks out. ….  
**And there you have it. Part 10 of my Alagasia story is now UP! A review and/or a comment would be most appreciated!**

_-Rukia Quincie Kuchiki_


	11. The Death of the Dragons

**Disclaimer :: **

**I do not own any of the characters from Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr and the untitled fourth book! I do though own my characters, and Amelia's belong to her.**

…

Five and a half hours pass, and people are waking up.

"Second time in a day! Not again, I hope. Did anyone die?" Kayame asks, looking around.

"Galbatorix did." Kikyo says, shaking her head.

"Is he dead for real this time?" Kayame questions, looking at Kikyo with irritated eyes.

"Should be...with the spell blothr fricai." Kikyo says, shrugging.

"Huh?" Kayame asks, looking at Kikyo with confused eyes.

"That, and ganga aptr." Kikyo says with a sigh.

"Kikyo! I don't know the ancient language!" Kayame shouts, throwing her arms in the air.

"Oh, that's right, I'm sorry. Blothr Fricai is halt death and ganga aptr is to go backwards." Kikyo says with a hatred filled look on her face.

"Oh no! Ohnooohnoohno!" Kayame mutters, eyes wide in horror. Kikyo looks at her with a questioning look.

"You said halt death and go backwards?" Kayame asks, looking at Kikyo with increasingly horrified eyes.

"Yes..." Kikyo says, looking at Kayame with confused eyes.

"BACKWARDS! You told the death stare to go backward, it would hit the person behind you." Kayame says, her face going ghost white.

"OMG! You're right! Who was behind me?" Kikyo asks, looking at Kayame with a look of horror at just what she had done.

"Morzan was, and now he's finally dead." Galbatorix says, smiling.

"WHY won't you stay dead?" Kanna demands, glaring at Galbatorix.

"Simple. The fricai skolir." Galbatorix says, grinning.

"Death shield?" Kanna questions, her eyebrows raised

"You know the ancient language?" Galbatorix questoins, his eyes widening.

"Some of it. Wiol ono, Zar'rac." Kanna says, shaking her head.

"Thank you, Kanna." Galbatorix says.

"MISERY, you fool, not peace. Finna." Kanna says, glaring at Galbatorix with deep hatred.

"Yes, I know. Risa, brisingr." Galbatorix says, holding his hand out. A ring of fire suddenly surrounds Kanna.

"Fool! Blothr brisingr! Risa adurna." Kanna says, also holding her hand out. A shield suddenly surrounds everyone except Galbatorix. "Now, Kikyo, this is your moment. Thrysta, thrysta!" Kanna shouts.

"Got it. Thrysta vindr!" Kikyo shouts, a look of determination on her face.

"Now, the air is compressed tightly! Now is the time, let's go!" Kanna says, motioning for Kikyo to join her.

"FRICAI KOPA!" Both Kanna and Kikyo shout.

…  
**Behold the 11****th**** chapter of my Alagasia story! Hope everyone likes and are kind enough to review and/or comment!**

_-Rukia Quincie Kuchiki_


	12. Speaking to Eldest

**Disclaimer :: **

**I do not own any of the characters from Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr and the untitled fourth book! I do though own my characters, and Amelia's belong to her.**

…

Eight months pass. Galbatorix is dead. Kikyo and her child, a boy named Finiarel, and Legolas has a baby dragon named Gedular. Kanna and Eragon finally realize their love for each other, and now Kanna is pregnant. Kanna has kind of adopted Saphira as her dragon as well as Eragon's. Kayame is taking care of Gedular temporarily. They're all walking through the forest, when they run into a girl with a green dragon.

"Hello." The girl says with a smile.

"DEVIANT?" Kayame shouts, looking at the dragon with wide eyes.

"No, her name is Brushn." The girl says, looking at Kayame like she's lost her mind.

"Deviant's mother?" Kayame wonders, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I wouldn't know to for sure, but probably. I'm Katherine Lynn Marie. I'm an elf. And Brushn is my dragon." The girl says, laying a hand on the green dragon's side.

"OMG, it's you!" Kayame shouts, eyes wide.

"What are you talking about, Kayame?" Katherine asks, looking at Kayame with her head cocked to the side.

"You, when I was young, you used to take me into the Spine and we talked about the wolves that lived there. Remember the one named Moonlight? Well, uh, she was eaten by Kikyo's dragon. But, uh, there were so many more!" Kayame says, her eyes practically sparkling.

"Kayame, you must be mistaken." Katherine says with a look of confusion on her face.

"No, I know it's you!" Kayame says, shaking her head in denial.

"I have never been in the Spine before." Katherine says, shaking her head.

"No, trust me, Katherine. There is one thing you said that revealed your lies. You know Kayame just as well as I do." Kanna says, shaking her head.

"What? No, I..." Katherine begins, but Kanna cuts her off.

"Kayame, you understand, don't you?" Kanna asks, looking at Kayame for recognition.

"Yeah, totally!" Kayame says, grinning.

"Go ahead and tell her, Kayame." Kanna says, motioning for Kayame to talk.

"When we met, you said you name, but I NEVER said mine. Yet you knew it was Kayame." Kayame says, smiling from ear to ear.

"BUSTED..." Katherine says, lowering her head.

"Why did you lie, Katherine?" Kayame asks, looking at Katherine with hurt eyes.

"Because Galbatorix is after me. I can't have any relationships, or he will find me." Katherine says, shaking her head in horror of the thought.

"Galbatorix is dead." Kanna says with a shrug.

"HE IS?" Katherine shouts, looking at Kanna with wide eyes.

"Yep. My dragon, Rubirah, killed him. But she lost her own life in the process..." Kanna says, tears falling down her face at the memory. Eragon hugs her.

"Actually, he was killed multiple times. By Kikyo, Kanna, Rubirah...and Eldest." Kayame says, a look of sadness covering her face at the mention of the dragon.

"Eldest?" Katherine says, her eyes scanning the area for someone to tell her.

"Galbatorix's dragon. She was such a kind dragon. " Tears begin to fall down Kikyo face. "ELDEST, I MISS YOU!" Kikyo shouts.

"I know." A voice says.

"Eldest?" Kikyo asks, looking around.

"Huh?" Kanna asks, looking at Katherine with confused eyes.

"Shut up, Kanna, I'm talking to Eldest." Kikyo says, glaring at her friend.

"No one else can hear me." The voice says in a stern voice.

"ELDEST! How are you? Where are you?" Kikyo asks, looking at the sky.

"I'm okay, in heaven. Galbatorix is in hell." Eldest says with a bit of humor in the last part.

"Good." Kikyo says with distaste in her voice.

"Are you okay?" Eldest asks in a genuinely worried voice.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kikyo says with a sad smile.

"I have to go, Kikyo. I shouldn't even be doing this." Eldest says in a somewhat arrogant voice.

"Will I ever talk to you again?" Kikyo asks, her eyes filling with even more sadness at the prospect of not being able to ever talk to Eldest again.

"Hopefully. Goodbye." Eldest says before cutting off contact.

"WHAT the hell, Kikyo?" Kanna questions, looking at Kikyo like she's gone nuts.

"Talking to the air?" Kayame says in a joking tone.

"Shut up, you two. You wouldn't understand." Kikyo says, turning to glare at the two of them.

"I understand, Kikyo." Murtagh says as a strange look comes over his face.

"I know, Murtagh." Kikyo says with a relieved sigh.

"Well, it's getting dark. Would you like to stay at my place for the night?" Katherine asks, looking up at the sky before turning to the small group.

"No, thank you, Kat. Our CASTLE is just down the road." Kayame says, pointing down the road behind her.

"Oh, okay. Maybe you'd like to come for tea tomorrow?" Katherine asks in a hopeful voice.

"We'd love to." Kanna says, smiling warmly at the invite.

"Okay, goodbye." Katherine says, turning away from them with a wave of her hand as she gets onto her dragon's back, and flies away. Kanna, Kayame, Kikyo, Murtagh, Eragon, Darigan, Legolas, Finiarel, Saphira and Gedular head back to the castle.

…  
**Behold the 12****th**** chapter of my Alagasia story! Hope everyone likes and are kind enough to review and/or comment!**

_-Rukia Quincie Kuchiki_


	13. Kanna's Near Death Experience

**Disclaimer :: **

**I do not own any of the characters from Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr and the untitled fourth book! I do though own my characters, and Amelia's belong to her.**

…

Three months pass. Kanna, who is very pregnant, is wandering around in the forest. She feels a sharp pain in her stomach.

"I'm not due YET, am I?" Kanna questions no one in particular as the pain slowly gets worse.

"It is done." A voice says as Kanna looks down to see an arrow in her stomach. The person disappears. Eragon runs into the forest not long later, only to see Kanna, with the arrow still in her stomach.

"KANNA!" Eragon shouts, his eyes going wide with horror. He runs toward her, only to realize that she's not breathing. "KANNA! LETTA HELGRIND! LETA HELGRIND!" Eragon shouts in a desperate attempt at bringing her back. He watches as Kanna slowly opens her eyes. She stares at Eragon.

"Hi." Kanna says in a strained voice.

"Who shot you? WHO DID IT?" Eragon demands, a look close to that of an angry bull appearing on his face.

"It was...was...Morzan." Kanna mutters as she winces at the pain.

"Morzan? He's..." Eragon begins, but Kanna cuts him off.

"Let me finish. Morzan's son." Kanna says, her eyes closing.

"OMG! OMG! Murtagh?" Eragon asks, looking at Kanna with a horrified look.

"No, Durza." Kanna says in an even voice as she shakes her head.

"Durza? DURZA! Is my brother?" Eragon shouts, his eyes going wide.

"Half brother. Father Morzan, mother Elva." Kanna says, shaking her head.

"ELVA?" Eragon asks, looking at Kanna with confused eyes.

"Yes, Arya's daughter." Kanna says in a calm voice as she nods.

"ARYA'S DAUGHTER!" Eragon yells, practically knocking Kanna's eardrums out. All of a sudden, Arya appears.

"Arya! As if on cue." Kanna says, rolling her eyes at the elf's smooth move.

"You called?" Arya asks, looking at Eragon.

"Yes I did. Atra nosu waise vardo fra eld hornya." Kanna says, bowing slightly to Arya.

"Why may Eragon not hear us?" Arya asks, raising an eyebrow at Kanna.

"He still believes that Argetdail is my-" Kanna begins, not looking at Eragon.

"Mother?" Arya asks, guessing what Kanna is going to say before it comes out of her mouth.

"Yes..." Kanna says, sighing.

"My dear daughter, Argetdail is Durza's prisoner." Arya says, looking at Kanna with a serious look on her face.

"She...she...Durza...no, Argetdail-" Kanna stutters, tears rolling down her face.

"I am sorry." Arya says, looking at her daughter with a sorrowful look on her face.

"Is she still alive?" Kanna asks, looking at Arya with hopeful eyes.

"I am not sure, dear daughter. What of my other two children, Kikyo and Elva?" Arya asks, looking at Kanna with worried eyes.

"I know not of Elva, your eldest, but of Kikyo, your middle child, she is safe at the castle." Kanna says with a look of uncertainty in her eyes.

"If you don't mind, I have been standing here, just STANDING here." Eragon says in an irritated voice as he glares at the two of them.

"Sorry, Eragon." Kanna says, a look of embarrassment coming over her face.

"Your dragon, Kanna?" Arya asks, completely ignoring the fact that Eragon had ever spoken.

"She, she..." Kanna begins before breaking down in tears.

…  
**Behold the 13****th**** chapter of my Alagasia story! Hope everyone likes and are kind enough to review and/or comment!**

_-Rukia Quincie Kuchiki_


	14. Sending Kayame

**Disclaimer :: **

**I do not own any of the characters from Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr and the untitled fourth book! I do though own my characters, and Amelia's belong to her.**

…

"Dead from fighting Galbatorix." Eragon says simply.

"Se mor'ranr ono finna." Arya says, bowing her head in respect.

"Thank you." Kanna says with a sad yet appreciating smile on her face.

"So, what did you guys say?" Eragon asks, looking at them with interested eyes.

"Kanna will tell you when she is read-" Arya begins, but Kanna cuts off their conversation.

"My daughter, Argetdail, is in danger. She is Durza's prisoner." Kanna says, a look of horror on her face.  
_  
*Saphira, come quickly, we're going to find Durza.*_ Eragon says, mentally calling his dragon. She appears and Arya, Kanna and Eragon hop onto her back, leaving Kikyo, Murtagh, Kayame, Finiarel and the dragons wondering where they went.

"They're gone! Kanna, Eragon and Saphira just up and left!" Kikyo says, looking at the others with a look of completely shock on her face.

"I'm sure that there was a good reason." Murtagh says with an unsure smile on his face.

"Like what?" Kayame asks, looking at Murtagh as she waits for an answer.

"I don't know yet." Murtagh says, scratching the back of his head in contemplation. Darigan, Legolas and Gedular fly into the air with young Finiarel on Gedular's back.

"Finiarel is already taking on the characteristics of a true dragon rider." Kikyo says with a smile on her face.

"How old is he now?" Kayame asks, looking at Murtagh and Kikyo.

"Three months." Kikyo says, smiling with pride radiating off of her.

"Wow..." Kayame says, not sure what else to say.

"Let me try to contact her." Kikyo says while she closes her eyes.  
_  
*Kanna?*_ Kikyo mentally projects, praying it reaches her.  
_  
*Kikyo?*_ Kanna asks, sounding absolutely shocked to hear her voice.  
_  
*WHERE are you?*_ Kikyo questions in an impatient voice.  
_  
*Let me try to explain. My daughter, Argetdail, is Durza's prisoner and I must save her.*_ Kanna says in a calm voice as she tries to calm Kikyo down.  
_  
*Daughter? Argetdail? I thought Argetdail was-*_ Kikyo begins in a confused voice.  
_  
*No, sister Kikyo, the elf Arya is our mother.*_ Kanna says with a sigh.

_*And Elva?*_ Kikyo asks, completely flustered.  
_  
*We know not, but we suspect she has something to do with this.*_ Kanna says in an angry voice.  
_  
*Are you traveling to Gil'ead?*_ Kikyo asks, getting back to her senses.  
_  
*We are. Please do not come. Someone needs to defend the castle.*_ Kanna says in a stern voice.  
_  
*I'll send Kayame on Gedular. Who's already full grown.*_ Kikyo says in a determined voice.  
_  
*Okay.*_ Kanna says, giving up.  
_  
*Take care.*_ Kikyo says in a worried voice. Moments later, Gedular flies up with Kayame on his back.

"Kayame." Kanna says with a smile.

"Hi, Kanna." Kayame says, holding her hand in the air in greeting. An image of Durza creeps into Kanna's mind.

"I think Durza's trying to SCry me." Kanna says, blocking out the unwanted intruder without difficulty.

"Kanna! Block your mind. Everyone. Think of something. Anything. Don't reveal our whereabouts." Arya says, looking at Kanna with worried eyes. Finally, Durza stops trying to scry them. "Is everyone okay?" Arya asks, looking around at everyone.

"Yep." Kayame says, grinning.

"No one revealed where we are, did you? A road, a stream, anything?" Arya asks, looking at them with critical eyes.

"No, I gave him a picture of Roran naked." Kayame says with a grin on her face.

"I gave him an image of my beautiful dragon, Rubirah." Kanna says, looking at Kayame with disgust.

"I gave him a picture of a deer, a growling deer." Eragon says with a shrug.

"Oh...kay." Kanna says, looking at Eragon with a raised eyebrow.

…  
**Behold the 14****th**** chapter of my Alagasia story! Hope everyone likes and are kind enough to review and/or comment!**

_-Rukia Quincie Kuchiki_


End file.
